Birth
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: bad name i know wana fight about it? ok so this takes place when Inuyasha is born you dont see much of Sesshy but what ev dont like dont read. srry its like 1 in the morn and iz tired. bad sum good fic.


**Ok so ya after you read this you'll probably notice that I follow the movie. So I'll be adding an extra disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Inuyasha or any related items (only my OC)**

Luna walked along the beach, her long black hair wrapped in a braid. The small waves moved towards her and away in a rhythmic motion. She turned her head slowly towards the pale moon. She closed her eyes and breathed in the night air. Luna continued to walk until she reached grass leading up a hill towards a cliff over looking a massive lake. She stopped observing two figures atop the cliff. She listened patiently.

"Father do you insist on going?"

"Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?"

"I will not stand in your way, however before you go you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tetsiga to me" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?" The wind began to pick up and the waves started to get more aggressive. "Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?"

" The path I walk is the way to supreme conquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me." He replied. Sesshomaru's father bent his head forward

"Supreme conquest" he drew out the words like thread. "Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?"

"Protect?" Sesshomaru said. The waves crashed on the shore. After a moment he replied "The answer is no, I Sesshomaru have no need of such". The wind swirled around them and his father's body began to twist and writhe into a much larger shape, when the transformation was complete an enormous dog stood hovering slightly over the cliff, a long cut ran along his lower chest, and the blood dripped into the snow staining it red. The great dog jumped from the cliff taking flight. Gliding over the air to the other side of the lake. Luna sighed then walked up the hill to stand next to Sesshomaru. He turned his head to look at her, but she continued to look out over the lake. Closing her eyes she lowered her head.

"I appreciate you believing that I can take care of myself Sesshomaru, but…" her ears pricked, she sighed then said "I have to go." Sesshomaru reached out grabbing her wrist as she turned to leave.

"Luna…" he whispered. She pulled her hand away, narrowing her eyes and smoothing her lips into a thin line.

"I'm sorry I can't afford to waste any time." She turned jumping off the edge of the cliff and vanishing into the night.

…

Luna ran through the forest as fast as her legs could carry her._ I'd better hurry_ She thought _Lord Inutaisho is so reckless ugh…_she shook her head. The trees ended and a palace appeared. The signs of battle were all around, large gouges in the ground told Luna that lord Inutaisho had used the Wind Scar to obliterate the wall and everyone in the way. Luna frowned; _doesn't he know the meaning of restraint? _Luna paused then jumped atop what was left of the wall. She gasped. The palace was on fire!

"Oh no." she groaned. Luna leapt onto the ground and bolted towards the building. Bursting through one of the flaming walls she called "Lord Inutaisho!" she ducked just in time to avoid a falling beam. She could hear crying. It sounded like a baby. She frantacly ran towards the noise, and ripped open a burning door. Sheilding her eyes as sparks flew everywhere. She dashed into the room. Looking around she spotted Lord Inutaisho drapping a red rob over a woman. The woman was holding something. "my lord" Luna called.

"Luna, take Izayoi and get out of here". He shouted leaping to his feet and faceing the inner flames.

"My dearest". Izayoi quavered. Luna ran over to the woman putting a reasureing arm around her. There was a loud crash everyone turned to look and saw a man walking through the flames. The man said something in a low voice but Luna couldn't hear over the roar of the fire.

"My lord please your wounds have not yet healed, come with us". Luna pleaded.

"No, take Izayoi and get out." Luna hesitated but lifted Izayoi in her arms. Lord Inutaisho pulled a sword from a sheeth on his back, holding it in both hands.

"I have no regrets about fighting you to the death, let us journey into the nether-world together." The man standing in the flames said. "have you anything to say before you die demon." Lord Inutaisho drew out the word as he said it

"Inuyasha."

"What was that?"

"The childs name, shall be Inuyasha". He declared. Izayoi looked down at the small bundle in her arms.

"Inuyasha" she whispered lovingly.

"Now go" he said firmly. Luna nodded. Then she turned and ran from the palace. She didnt stop until she reached the top of the hill leading to the village on the other side of the forest. The snow was cold against her bare feet. The sounds of the fire were drowned out by the small cries coming from the baby in Izayoi's arms. She held him close to her chest and whispered to him. Luna stared down at the burnt and flaming palace, and wondered if it were possible. Possible, the Master had survived. Sighing she rotated her feet in the snow and continued on towards the village.

_Wasn't that cute? Ya Sesshy got shunned though. Anyhoo that wasn't amazing if you want some better stories then you can check out some of my other work! See ya'll!_


End file.
